It is known in motor vehicles to mount a fuel tank generally within the space between the underside of the vehicle body and a rotating drive shaft that powers the rear wheels. A fuel tank shield is positioned just beneath the fuel tank and above the rotating drive shaft in order to shield the underside of the fuel tank from objects that might be kicked up from the highway. And, because the rotating drive shaft can have hard edges such a universal joint or a balance weight, it is common for the fuel tank shield, and also the fuel tank, to have a recessed wall portion that provides additional clearance in the region of the hard edge of the rotating drive shaft.
It would be desirable to provide alternate constructions in the design of fuel tank shields.